A treemap is an information visualization technique used for analyzing structured data. The treemap can visualize hierarchical data as a collection of nested boxes to be displayed on a two-dimensional screen, with each box representing a data file or collection of data files. The size, color, and position of each rectangle can be used to represent characteristics of each data file. The treemap allows the data files to be displayed in a well-organized and visually pleasing manner.